Shiratori Utano
is a character Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. She was the first hero to ever be created as well as the sole protector of the Nagano Region before its fall, and was planning to become "The King of Farmers". Background Before the Vertex Attack in July 2015 of the last years of the Anno Domini Era. Utano was just a young middle school girl who wanted to become the "farm king." Appearance Utano wears a normal school outfit most of the time with the exception of her outfit while farming. Utano is a pale average height teenager. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark green eyes. In her hero form, she wears a bright yellow suit much like Inubouzaki Fu. It includes a wisteria flower clip with long ribbons. She wears gloves and has white bands and a saggy sleeve. Underneath is a white leotard overtop being a dress much like everyone else with dark green accents and yellow. Personality She has a carefree personality, and readily accepting at times. She also tends to use some English words in her speech (sometimes broken English). She cares for friends and loved ones greatly and sometimes gets caught in the moment. She often tries to seem well when extremely scared and heads off into her last battle without any regret. She loves farming greatly and has withdrawals by chanting vegetables if not touched soil for a long time. Abilities Utano fights using a divine whip called Fujizuru. She can use it effectively with her enhanced agility to destroy many Stardust. But, being a solo hero can be overpowered quickly. She puts on her hero outfit as normal clothes and still seems to have the regular abilities excluding a Trump Card in version one of the Yusha System. Fairies Satori: In the game, Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower, she is equipped with a green monkey like fairy entitled Satori. Its abilities are unknown. Plot Extra Chapter Relationships Nogi Wakaba Her fellow friend in Shikoku. Utano would inform her of vertex attacks and often have conversations about debating between udon or soba being better. Wakaba felt reassured to know someone outside her barrier was fighting hard and humanity had not fallen yet. When Utano was defeated, Wakaba was angered and swore to give the vertex their reward. Fujimori Mito Her fellow miko in Nagano. Mito and Utano are very close and even Mito became jealous when Utano was getting along with Wakaba. Mito calls Utano Utanon and Utano calls Mito Mii-chan. Mito feels regret when all she can do is tell Utano when the next invasion was. They care greatly for each other and was recommended as birthday gifts to each other in Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Forms of Address Trivia * Unlike the other heroes in the franchise, Utano does not transform using a phone app. She puts on the outfit herself, like normal clothing. * She has been nicknamed 'Utanon' by Fujimori Mito. Flower Motif Despite her weapon's name meaning 'Wisteria vine', Utano's flower is the St. John's Wort. It has also been theorized to be a Plum Blossom in the past. Hypericum-hidcote-p55-4305 zoom.jpg Gallery Utano-profile.png|Face details Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.54.45 PM.png|Utano in the 4koma. 2.png 9.png 21.png ShiratoriUtanoSan.png|Utano in the manga. TheOnlyHeroSuwa.png|Utano's hero form in the manga. Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.15.12 AM.png Official Art Chara14 img.png 14us sd 01.png 14.png Chara14 img2.png 02bbfff1b0d02b74e4f44ea16d491942ee33fc90 zps2un9lumo.PNG 858ec457c32aff7e893cfe18336749fe0a21572f zpsgzr7izbo.PNG Shiratori Utano icon.png|Shiratori Utano Twitter icon UtanoCasualSummer.png UtanoCasualWinter.png UtanoScarf.png UtanoSchoolSummer.png UtanoSchoolWinter.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Deceased